1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a method of providing a preview image when performing video telephony, a method of capturing an image, and a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication technology has developed from second generation mobile communication technology providing a voice service and a short message service to third generation mobile communication technology providing a high speed data service. The third generation mobile communication technology can provide a new type data service using a band width (1.9 GHz or more) greater than a band width (1.8 GHz or less) of the second generation mobile communication technology and enables consumers to use the data service without restriction of a time and a place. Further, the mobile communication technology has rapidly developed by linking with multimedia technology, voice recognition technology, mobile phone position detecting technology, and Bluetooth technology.
That is, the mobile communication technology has provided a wireless multimedia service that can provide a high speed data service and a video service as well as an existing voice service. Accordingly, a mobile communication terminal uses a high-tech function such as a color display, a mass storage memory, a digital camera, a wireless Internet platform, a multiple chord, a MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) function, and a Video On Demand (VOD) function. Technology development of a mobile communication service and a request of consumers accelerate the mobile communication terminal to provide a multimedia service.
A conventional video telephony method has provided only a function of transmitting a user image photographed with a camera attached to a mobile communication terminal to an another party mobile communication terminal or a function of transmitting a replacement image.